


Luxury

by JudeAraya



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Costa Rica, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Vacation, treehouse hotel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:33:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28267689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudeAraya/pseuds/JudeAraya
Summary: It was early, the dark edging on predawn translucent. The birds were only beginning to chirp. Here, nestled so deep in nature, the Costa Rican jungle all around their treehouse hotel, Dan could feel the hush of morning rising all around him. Phil was still asleep, breaths deep and even. Phil was exhausted--they both were really--but this was something Dan wanted to share with him.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 29
Kudos: 62
Collections: Phandom Fic Fests Holiday Exchange 2020





	Luxury

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nefertiti1052 (Succubusphan)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Succubusphan/gifts).



> Happy Holidays to my Secret Santa! You requested some vacationing Dan and Phil with cuddles and romance. The romance might have gotten a little out of hand on the rating scale but it's all in the name of love.
> 
> For anyone curious, check out the Hidden Canopy Treehouses Boutique Hotel, which served as inspiration.

He woke up slow, rising from brilliantly colored dreams. He was warm; not over warm, but the kind that made one want to linger, to float in the haze of not-quite awake. Phil was spooned up against him. When Dan opened his eyes, the small constellation of freckles and the rise and fall of vertebra covered by luminescent and pale skin greeted him. 

It was early, the dark edging on predawn translucent. The birds were only beginning to chirp. Here, nestled so deep in nature, the Costa Rican jungle all around their treehouse hotel, Dan could feel the hush of morning rising all around him. He’d seen the dawn before obviously, all over the world and even in London on a sleepless night. He’d never before experienced the cusp of dawn under his skin; been able to breathe in the warmth of a new day as it rustled up through the trees, as the birds woke with trills and chatter. Then again, he’d never woken up in a private treehouse hotel room, all floor to ceiling glass, warm wooden floors and ceilings, a four poster bed and nothing but trees as far as he could see.

Phil was still asleep, breaths deep and even. Phil was exhausted--they both were really--but this was something Dan wanted to share with him. He slipped the arm he had loosely wrapped around Phil’s waist from under Phil’s arm. Phil stirred but went right back into his sleep breathing pattern. Slowly, barely skimming Phil’s skin, Dan dragged his fingertips along Phil’s arm, up and then down. Phil’s body tightened and then loosened immediately as he began to surface. The predawn dark was waning and Dan’s fingertips were skimming along Phil’s lovely long neck. He traced Phil’s ear and then along the hollow behind. Dan loved to kiss Phil there; one of a few secret spaces all along Phil’s body where he smelled the most of himself. He smelled of home. No matter where they were in the world, Dan could find himself at home in Phil. He needn’t much else to feel grounded. 

“ _Dan_ ,” Phil whispered. The birds were louder than he, but his voice, breaking with morning, washed right over Dan. 

Dan kissed the knob at the top of Phil’s spine, just below his neck. 

“Say it again,” he said, breath leaving a damp patch on Phil’s skin. 

“What?” 

“My name. Like that.” Dan’s fingers gripped Phil’s bicep. His chest was tight, brilliant filaments of love and desire and need lighting up all through his body. 

Phil put his hand on Dan’s, slipping his fingers between Dan’s. “Dan.” 

Dan closed his eyes against the wave of emotions that rose and crested. Phil’s other hand was on Dan’s thigh, gripping it lightly. 

“I didn’t wake you for sex, just so y’know,” Dan said, trying to keep his voice even. 

“Oh, is it incidental then?” Phil said. He’d woken happy. Either he’d had some of his imaginative, fun dreams again or he...was just happy. Here, with Dan, unplugged and away from the world in a way that had nothing to do with them secluding themselves in their flat, Phil’s happiness seemed so easy for him. Dan’s happiness tasted too bright. He wanted to trust it but knew he trusted best with Phil at his side. 

“I wanted you to feel the sunrise,” Dan said. Phil’s ribs expanded on an inhale before he stilled. Light slowly pulled back curtains of dark. The birds they’d watched for with an older American couple they’d somehow befriended the day before were fully awake now. Phil had spent all of their complimentary afternoon tea (which really should have been called “afternoon baked goods and wine”) talking about how he needed to see at least one toucan before he died.

“I can feel it,” Phil said. He was as quiet as the morning deserved. “Can you?” 

Dan, head now propped up on his hand, elbow behind Phil’s head, tucked his face into the crook of Phil’s neck and nodded. Through the wall of windows, he watched the vibrant greens of the trees brighten, sharpen. 

“Have you ever seen something so...?” 

_Yes_ , Dan wanted to say. _You_. He needn’t know what Phil meant. 

He hadn’t the words either. He kissed Phil’s neck three times, light suggestions. 

“So it was incidental, after all?” Phil asked, laughter in his voice. His hand on Dan’s thigh slipped around to cup his ass. 

“Hardly,” Dan said back. He pressed himself against Phil, sliding his hand into Phil’s pants. He was still barely half hard, cock soft and familiar in Dan's palm. He couldn’t have said what it was about Phil like this, barely hard but willing, flacid and vulnerable and responsive to Dan’s touch that undid him. “Definitely not today. Not when you say my name like that.” 

“Like what?” Phil spread his knees a little; Dan obligingly slipped his hands between his thighs. They were damp with sweat. Dan cupped his balls, then pressed a finger hard against his perineum. Phil arched into the touch with a small grunt. 

“Like you woke up in love with me without having to think about it,” Dan said, stupidly. “Ugh, forget I...I’m not online, my brain is--” 

“Shut up,” Phil said. “I _don’t_ have to think about it, stupid. It’s just always there.” Phil had begun trying to push Dan’s pants down, which wasn’t quite working at his angle. He began to roll over but Dan shook his head and held Phil still. Held himself still. Closed his eyes and tucked his nose behind Phil’s ear to breathe him in. He’d love to roll Phil over, to crawl between Phil’s legs and taste home, feel home, smell home in the most private parts of his body. But he couldn’t look at Phil just now. Or rather, be seen. Phil’s skin was a soft, gorgeous canvas for Dan’s fingers; Dan’s was too tight, too fragile. 

“Like this?” he asked. Phil nodded. “Don’t move for a moment.” Dan rolled away, going to their toiletry cases in the bathroom. It was enormous, with a beautiful walk in shower large enough for the both of them, a rainfall shower that he couldn’t wait to wash Phil down in later, and a large tub they’d both fit in. They were going on a private guided hike in a few days; Dan figured soaking in it would be a lovely treat for their muscles after. 

The travel sized lube was in Phil’s toiletries, so it took a moment to find. Dan had to root through his suitcase for condoms--they really should have sorted this when they settled into the hotel but they’d been knackered. 

Phil was naked, back still turned. The sunlight creeping through the windows was so warm, lit by all the gorgeous wood walls and floors. Phil’s miles of tempting skin dappled in a variety of shades as the dawn arrived. Dan could sit and catalogue them all. 

Phil propped a knee up and began to touch himself softly the way he always did while waiting for Dan, running his own fingers over the skin of his belly, cupping and tugging his balls with a gentle grip Dan was familiar with. Dan stepped out of his own pants before crawling back onto the bed. He gathered Phil up against himself, arms tight around his belly. 

“Can I fuck you?” 

“I assumed,” Phil said around a small laugh. Dan bit his shoulder and then kissed a small apology into the mark he left. Phil hissed in a breath, and so Dan did it again. Phil held his hand out, elbow jostling against Dan; even in sex Phil could be so clumsy. Dan poured lube onto Phil’s palm, rubbing it into his fingers for him. He spread Phil’s thighs farther apart, one palm palming half of his thigh. Bless Phil’s lovely thick thighs; bless Phil for loving being touched in ways that satisfied small, needy and strange corners of Dan’s heart. Dan’s constant desire to feel small were so hard to attain except in little spaces like these, touching the parts of Pill’s body that were bigger than Dan’s. Dan hooked his chin over Phil’s shoulder and watched Phil put his hand between his legs. He skipped his cock entirely, going straight for his hole, which seemed rather unfair to Phil’s cock honestly. Dan’s hand, slippery with the excess lube from sharing with Phil, was also small there. He’d once joked about this; how Phil had been endowed with a large dick just so Dan’s hands could be useful in some way. Phil had blushed in a way only a young man still learning how to have candid sex, even at 23, would, and told Dan his hands were plenty useful. 

They’d still been learning then. Dan liked to think they were always learning, still, but new moments were small surprises, a treasure hunt that lasted, drawn out over months or years before a new clue would present itself like a gift. 

Dan used his thumb to gather the little precome around the tip of Phil’s cock, then pressed hard against Phil’s frenulum. Phil’s breath caught again. 

“Not yet.” The words were taut. Dan licked, then bit the edge of Phil’s ear, gratified to know that Phil was as incredibly, inexplicably turned on as Dan. Phil strained to open his thighs even more. Dan took his leg and draped it over his own. When he reached down, fingers sliding between Phil’s, he found Phil only had one finger in himself. Either he was drawing it out or it had simply been a really long time. Dan pressed the tip of a finger against the rim of Phil’s asshole, where Phil's second knuckle pressed against it. 

“Yes,” Phil said, gasping and twitching hard. He pulled his finger out so that together they could both slide one in. It was lovely and rare, fucking Phil like this nowadays. Nothing of the outside world to pull their attention from each other, jobs or deadlines or social obligations. Here they could share in literally every touch, be connected in a very rare way in their hectic lives. Phil’s body was loose and receptive. Phil slid a third in with little issue. Dan knew he was more than ready, logistically, but loved how Phil took his time with it, lost in his own pleasure. Dan couldn’t see his face properly, but that was okay. If he looked, Phil would look back. Dan wanted every moment of this morning to be Phil’s. 

“Now,” Phil said. “Please.” 

Dan closed his eyes at the rush of endorphins, the way his whole body flushed with heat. “Breathe,” he reminded Phil as they pulled their fingers out. Not that he needed to, because Phil knew as well as he how to be fucked. But it was caring as instinct; Dan knew what Phil meant when he said he'd woken up with Dan’s name in his mouth, spoken in that tone simply because being in love was a part of who he was. They were. 

Phil rolled forward a bit, pushing his ass toward Dan. His body was tight, so tight, in this position, even with how open they’d fingered him. They both moved by increments, adjusting as Dan checked in. 

“There,” Phil said when Dan finally slipped in, the head of his cock fully inside. “Just like that.” 

“Phil, fuck-” 

“All the way now,” Phis said, and pulled Dan in with one lube sticky hand on his ass. Dan could do nothing but obey. He spread his hand wide on Phil’s belly, inhaling sharply once he was him. Phil was beginning to smell of sweat. They both were. Dan moved very slowly, with the kind of care this position required.

“All right?” Dan said. He’d only been moving in small pulses, both of them reading and responding to each other’s breath. 

“‘s good,” Phil said. “ _So_ good.”

He didn’t touch Phil’s cock again for a long while, both of them content to fuck slow, to spin and spin this private dream world out as long as they could. Dan broke first, as pleasure began to border the pain of needing _more_. “Phil, can I--” 

“Yes,” Phil said, pushing himself back against Dan harder. His hipbone was sharp under Dan’s now hard grip. Together they worked their bodies; Dan’s thrusts and Phil’s muffled cries increasing until Phil was nearly facedown on the bed. It was messy, uncoordinated; Phil came with a shocked cry. Dan’s disoriented “ _What?_ ” completely swallowed by Phil’s laughter. 

“C’mon, you can do better,” Phil said. Dan pushed Phil’s shoulder until he was fully face down. He pulled out only long enough to get Phil’s ass in the air, sliding back in with a whine. “You sure?” 

“Shut up and fuck me, you spoon,” Phil said. Dan knew well enough that Phil would ask him to stop if he became oversensitive; unlike Dan though, Phil had a higher tolerance for it. Especially if Dan was hitting his prostate. “Don’t think about it,” Phil warned. Dan resisted the urge to bite his smile and fondness into Phil’s skin, to mark him up with happiness. 

Instead, he did as asked, pulling Phil onto his cock by the hips; he didn’t drag anything out. He wasn’t gentle nor too rough. Like Phil earlier, Dan lost himself in pleasure they both meant for him. Phil murmured into the pillows; Dan needn’t listen. Sometimes Phil made sense, often not. Sometimes Phil’s words weren’t quiet for Dan; often Dan didn’t need them to know, even when he understood being so full up with a feeling he had to put it out in the world. 

He came in slow waves, heat and pleasure lapping through him in pulses that went on and on, harder and harder until he was lost for breath and tingling. He pulled out slowly, draping himself half on Phil’s body. They were sweating quite a bit. Phil had Dan’s hand in his own, kissing his knuckles very gently. 

“It’s been a while,” Dan said, still breathing hard. 

“The last time you fucked me like that we were in Australia,” Phil said. 

“Is this the universe telling us we can only have this on other continents?” 

“No, doof. We’ve had spectacular fucks everywhere.” Phil’s voice was both sharp and fond. Dan sighed. Phil was a better historian of their lives than he, better at connecting moments and stringing them along different threads that interwove. Dan didn’t forget things, exactly. He so often lived in moments of presence and absence as his depression and anxiety came and went he needed Phil to remind him to count the good more. 

“Maybe I should make a list. A top five.” 

“It’s been almost ten years, Dan, I’d settle for a top twenty five.” 

“Okay, you dingleberrly, I know you have big brain memory but d’you think you can _actually_ remember twenty five specific times and places we’ve had amazing sex?” 

“Well, at least fifteen,” Phil grumbled. 

Dan smacked his ass gently. “You’re on mate. Whoever can list the most wins.” 

“What’s the forfeit?” 

Dan paused. At home they could bicker over the bins, or who would put the food order away, or who was in charge of the laundry. 

“Winner’s choice,” Dan said. 

“What does that even mean?” Phil turned over. Dan kissed him, a quick smack that left their mouths wet. It occurred to him that was their first kiss of the day and he’d made it gross. 

Eh. There were better things to worry about. 

“Whoever wins gets to pick anything _good_ they want.” 

“Anything?” Phil asked, brows furrowed. 

“Yeah.” Dap booped Phil’s nose and rolled out of bed. “Now c’mon, shower and food or I think I might die.” 

“You know sex doesn’t burn as many calories as people think right?” Phil tripped untangling himself from the bed sheets. Dan just barely managed to catch him before he did a header into one of the posts of their four poster bed. 

“Hey, Phil?” 

“Ow, yeah, what?” Phil was rubbing his shin when Dan caught his face between his palms. 

“Love you.” 

Phil’s face moved in that one way, that specific way it did just for Dan. 

“I know.” He leaned in to Dan’s kiss, and when prodded, his arms until they were under a warm rainfall shower that lasted a touch too long but was exactly as luxurious as they both deserved.

**Author's Note:**

> Many, many thanks to my beta-elf, who for reasons of annonymity shan't be named until reveal. They're awesome though, trust me.


End file.
